1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to containers which allow the dispensing of material. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved closure for a container which allows the user to easily dispense powdered or granular material.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years it has been found desirable to package certain materials, in particular food items such as spices, in containers which allow the user to easily dispense the material. One such arrangement is a standard spice container having a metal container body with a substantially rectangular periphery. The lid for such a container is formed as a monolithic plastic unit having one or more hinged lids which may be raised to an open position to provide access a large opening for a spoon, several small openings defining a shaker or other similar openings. While these containers function well, their cost is relatively high, due to the metal used to form the body and the processes required to form the body. Another factor increasing cost is the formation of the closure, which must be molded with the lids in the open position, with a later step to close the lids.
To reduce the costs of such items, it is preferred that they be formed of less expensive materials, and by less expensive processes. One such possibility is to form the container body having a substantially circular periphery. Where the periphery is substantially circular, the container may be provided with a dispensing lid as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,128 and 4,541,541. This closure shows a base closure which connects to the container body and includes a semi-circular punch-out which may be removed by the consumer. Rotatably mounted to this base is a cover plate which includes a first semi-circular opening substantially corresponding to the punch-out and a second circular opening of a much smaller size used for shaking. While this arrangement is serviceable, it necessitates forming two separate plastic moldings and an assembly step to pivotally connect the cover to the base member.